The Two Sociopaths And The Psychopath
by ymasp
Summary: My name's Sean Heywood and I'm being coerced into joining Bullworth Academy with my pain in the ass twin brother, Michael. (Rated T for strong language)


Oh god. Introducing myself is always the worst part, excluding the few awkward seconds before you get up to leave. Oh, that's bad.

My name's Sean Heywood and I'm being coerced into joining Bullworth Academy with my pain in the ass twin brother, Michael. I still don't understand what my brother and I did wrong, I mean... we might have caused a little trouble in the neighbourhood but that's normal for fifteen year old boys, right?

And yeah, we may have been to a total of fifteen different foster homes this year alone but that's not too deplorable in my opinion. I think me and my brother are just too damn intellective for anyone to be able to tolerate. They're probably just jealous of our willpower and perspicacity.

III

Sean and Michael were sat in the back of the taxi with their backpacks on their laps, sparing each other the infrequent worried glance.

"I don't believe this, I just don't fucking believe it." Michael growled, ramming his fist into his bag.

"Don't get your panties in a twist about it; we'll be expelled by the end of the week anyway." Sean lightly shrugged, exhibiting a disinterest for his brother's aggression by yawning and dramatically rolling his cat like eyes.

"Is there any authentic cause of your arrogance? Or did you feel mom just didn't hug you enough?" Michael travestied, smirking to himself.

"At least mom knew I existed," Sean fired back, grinning mockingly at another argument won. Michael grumbled something and faced out of the window for the remainder of the journey.

Both standing at around 5'4, Michael and Sean are virtually identical in looks. The only way to physically depreciate would be that Sean has piercing green eyes and Michael has serial killer blue. Their hair was identically tantamount colour and thickness, only Sean spiked his jet ebony hair up into a quiff and Michael let his stay flat but swept to the side.

Choosing to wear only a t-shirt, packing his hoodie into the bottom of his bag; Michael deeply regretted not wearing it. To put It simply, he was fucking freezing.

Michael shivered a little and Sean chuckled at his brother whilst sitting comfortably in a denim jacket with a grey hoodie underneath.

"I told you to wear a jacket, you idiot." Sean smirked at his brother, getting a glare in return.

The taxi came to a halt and the driver turned around expectantly holding his hand out for his money. Sean dug in his jacket pocket for the money but didn't give it over straight away.

"Y'know…I could just not pay you and run…" Sean's lip rose into a nasty sneer and Michael rolled his eyes before snatching the money out of his brothers grasp and giving it to the driver.

III

"Oh…you're the new students. We've been expecting you…" The snobby woman who seemed to have come out of nowhere said completely deadpan. Both brothers snickered and Michael started to rummage through his bag.

"Wow, you sound mighty happy to see us," Sean laughed, causing Michael to laugh alongside him. This sure was going to be eventful.

"Believe me, we all are. Anyway, no time for chatting! Mr Crabblesnitch is a very busy man, very busy indeed…" The woman licked her lips and walked through the huge metal gates, urging the boys to follow. Sean made a fake puking sound and faked sticking his fingers down his throat in conduct.

"Now, if you'd like to follow through; he is waiting for you." Michael stormed right up to the door and was about to enter when a frail hand gripped his wrist, attempting to yank him from the door.

"What on earth? Do you have any manners?!" The lady shouted, trying to intimidate the teen to no avail as Michael blatantly laughed in her face.

"Manners are overrated, lady." Sean stepped in, laughing a little. "And if you don't mind, could you please let go of him? I don't want him to catch anything that could be passed on to me…" He jokingly grimaced and the woman let go of Michael's hand, huffing and puffing as she walked away.

"What a bitch," Michael muttered, wiping his wrist on his thigh before knocking on the door politely.

III

"Ah, yes. The Heywood twins, am I right?" Crabblesnitch asked, hopelessly flicking through his folder for what felt like the fiftieth time. Both boys nodded in sync to his question, looking slightly proud.

"According the record…you've both got quite the list of disorders…" He seemed fairly patronizing which was never a good thing really.

"Michael, it says here you suffer with Anti-Social Personality disorder and slight apathy?" The guy questioned, tilting his head at the teenager infront of him.

"Uh, yeah." Michael muttered whist scuffing his shoe against the disgusting burgundy carpet.

"Congratulations, you can read." Sean rolled his eyes sarcastically but the headmaster seemed like a bit of a pushover, he didn't even retaliate.

"And Sean according to this, you have sociopathic and psychopathic tendencies accompanied by both Sadistic and Paranoid personality disorders?"

"Yes boss!" Sean replied, slightly louder than needed and had a mocking tone to it. Michael struggled to bite back a chuckle when Sean nudged his arm lightly.

"You two are just scary; I do not know what to say…" Crabblesnitch mumbled before closing his notepad and coming to stand in front of the twins.

"But of course, everyone deserves a chance here at Bullworth!" He commented showing a smile that never really reached his eyes. "Remember boys, keep your nose clean or else we will clean it for you!" A different woman walked into the office and beckoned for the boys to leave.

"Now, boys. Your uniforms can be found in the boys dorm, they must be worn at all times." She raised her eyebrows at Michael for some unknown reason. "I'm sure you two will be fine to find your own way to the dorms, and for the love of God; stay out of trouble." And with that, she turned sharply and exited the room.

"Dude, she kept eyecontact with me that whole time!" Michael whined whilst him and his brother near enough jumped the entire flight of stairs.

Sean laughed openly and grabbed his brother by the neck jokingly, "Maybe she's into you," He joked, winking when Michael made a disgusted face at him.

"What the fuck? She's like seventy years old!" Michael half shouted in disgust, causing his brother to laugh even more.

III

The twins found their way to the boy's dorm and only almost got beaten up twice, no thanks to Sean's smart ass attitude.

As soon as they walked in, they were greeted by a smug voice. "C'mon Petey, tell me! Boys swim team or the girls?" A boy with short brown hair parted in the middle and a noticeable scar going through and over his right eyebrow was taunting a smaller kid. Sean and Michael stopped in the open double doorway to see what was going on. The littler kid seemed harmless, he wasn't even as nerdy as some of the kids they'd seen; and they had only been here about half an hour.

"Ooh, looks like we've got some new comers Femme-boy!" The cocky boy stood up from his previous crouched position and strolled over to the twins, with a sarcastic smirk on his face as he did so.

"How old are you two, like seven?" He laughed, he towered over both boys but it didn't mean they were scared of him. Sean burst into hysterical laughter at the older boy and had to lean onto the doorway for support. The guy didn't seem to know what to do as his smirk fell and he questionably raised an eyebrow at Michael who just smirked.

"What are you laughing at you little moron?" The guy growled, getting his face nearer to Sean's.

"You're pathetic, you know that?" Sean breathed, wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes. The older boy didn't seem to know what to respond with to this comment; he pulled a confused face and took a few steps back looking as if he was in deep thought.

"I'm. Pathetic?" He drawled, looking more angry and confused now.

"See! You even said it yourself, I'm not here to argue." Sean smirked nastily; Michael rolled his eyes as he knew that his brother had only just begun.

"You're quite pathetic yourself, you little brat." The older kid grabbed Sean by his collar and pinned him against the peeling wall, speaking in a low and dangerous tone that you wouldn't have heard if you weren't listening for it.

"Oh wow! I'm fucking terrified!" Sean faked being dramatic but his face instantly hardened as the guy let go of him and stalked the meter or so over to his brother.

"Nothing to say, friend?"

"I would rather rot alone than be your friend." Michael replied completely deadpan, eyes mostly on his brother who seemed to be seething behind the guy; the last thing they needed was a fight.

"I'm hurt! I really am." He draped a hand over his chest to fake sadness, it would have been funny if he wasn't an asshole. "I'm crying on the inside, believe me." He mocked, flicking the kid he was picking on earlier on the ear.

"Cut it out, Gary!" Pete, the kid who was being picked on earlier spoke up. Gary…that name tasted the same as complete dickhead.

"Gary…what a nice and unusual name!" Sean spoke with slight anger to his voice, not enough to be concerned about.

"Oh and what's your name, friend?" Gary spat, walking closer to the twins again.

"I'm pretty sure my name's not friend, friend." Sean drawled on the second 'friend' in a mordant manor.

"Funny guy, huh?" Gary smirked, not seeming as angry anymore. Maybe just maybe he'd be a decent guy to hang around with.

"You know it. Name's Sean Heywood."

"Gary Smith, and you are?" Gary directed at Michael.

"Michael Heywood, your majesty. "Michael rolled his eyes and Gary laughed loudly.

"You two aren't too bad for a pair of brainless dweebs." He remarked, tugging his upper lip into yet another smirk.

"Think whatever you want, you incompetent piece of shit." Sean growled, dragging his brother to find their dorm before Gary could even reply.

III

"Looks like we're roommates Mikey!" Sean cheered, dumping his bag onto one of the two beds. The room was pretty small, but at least they had a bathroom. There was a desk in the far corner of the room that had things scratched into it like 'Billy woz ere 2003' and 'Bullworth is shit!' As if no one knew that already.

Michael flopped down onto the bed without sheets on, it seems that they leave you to make your entire bed. It wasn't a bad mattress if he was honest, not half as bad as the one at their last care home. That shit was like sleeping on a bed of knives and sharp ones at that.

"How aren't you tired?" Michael asked, staring at the poorly painted whitewash ceiling.

"How are you tired?"

"Touché, kiddo." Michael smiled.

"Kiddo? Really? We're twins!" Sean moaned, dramatically stuffing his clothes into his wardrobe.

Michael chuckled, before sitting up and unzipping his bag. "I'm still four minutes older than you!" Sean mumbled a 'whatever' whilst starting to make his bed. If there's one thing that Sean just can't stand, its mess. Quickly putting his clothes into his own wardrobe and making his bed, Michael sat cross legged on his freshly made bed. It wasn't half bad.

"How about that fucking idiot out there, eh? Man, he made my day." Sean snorted, lying down on his bed as a sudden wave of tiredness came over him. Damn Michael.

"He just seems like a bit of an idiot really, he's not worth getting all pent up about." Michael reasoned.

"Well, whatever. What's the time?" Sean asked, making a mental note to set his alarm clock whenever he could be bothered.

"Eight forty five."

"Man, we've been here for almost two hours and we've already ran into trouble." Sean laughed.

"Just imagine the shit we're gonna get into, man. We've gotta spend four years in this hellhole." Michael sighed tiredly, he was really starting to get sleepy even though it was still early into the evening.

"Don't remind me. Fuck it, I'm going to sleep." Sean announced, carelessly throwing his jackets, t-shirt and jeans off; replacing them with a pair of grey sweat pants and a plain white shirt. Michael changed into a pair of his old gym shorts from one of the schools that he doesn't care to remember and black shirt.

After only ten minutes both boys were tucked up in bed snoozing. They looked almost innocent.

_Almost._

* * *

_Hey guys, this is my first Bully fan fiction so go easy on me, yeah?_

_Let me know what you think of it, if you like it that is. I'm hoping_

_to add in a lot of character development in the next few chapters, especially with Michael._

_Anyway, thank you for reading!_


End file.
